


Because You Had a Bad Day

by ToriWritesStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, adorable girlfriend clarke, no smut sorry, soccer player lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWritesStories/pseuds/ToriWritesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's had a bad day, but Clarke surprises her with cuteness and just you know, adorable girlfriend stuff.<br/>This is really short, and it's possibly a scene for a possible future multi chapter fic that I may possibly write or possibly not, so if it seems at all interesting lemme know? ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drabbling all sorts of scenes and story ideas to get together an idea for my next multi chapter fanfic. It may or may not have anything to do with this one shot, because I have many ideas I'm trying to formulate, but I wrote this today mostly for my frieeeeeend who was having a bad daaaaaaaay and I needed to give her some Clexa fluffffff. So I'm sorry if it's not up to par with my normal writing, I wrote it all in the last hour and I don't know. If it sucks, just don't tell me XD  
> Jk of course! XD  
> Enjoy xx

Lexa kicked the ball lamely across the field, and it was easily intercepted by her friend at the other end, who threw up her hands. “What the fuck, Lexa?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Just pass it back, Octavia,” she snapped.

“What is up with you today, Lex?” Octavia called, kicking the soccer ball back across the field to her friend. “And don't pull that 'nothing's wrong, I'm fine' shit on me again, but you nearly always get goals past me, which means that something is wrong if you're not.”

“I'm just having an off day,” Lexa muttered. She kicked the ball back, “trying” to aim for the goal, but Octavia caught it in her hands easily. She made no comment on the bad kick and instead approached the other brunette.

“Okay, what happened?” she demanded, stopping next to the taller girl with the soccer ball hugged against her stomach.

Lexa let out a soft sigh. “My parents were just having a rough morning, so I left as soon as I could. I went to Clarke's house, but she wasn't there and she won't answer my texts and I'm just... I don't know. Thinking about a lot of things.”

“Tell you what, Woods,” Octavia said, starting to walk backwards toward the goal again, “pretend like this soccer ball is a collection of everything making you feel like shit, and kick is at far away as you possibly can.”

Lexa was already rolling her eyes. “That doesn't do anything, Octavia.”

“I promise, something good will happen if you do it,” the other brunette insisted, and Lexa huffed, giving in with a shrug. It wouldn't hurt at all, at least. Octavia backed up so that she was basically right in front of the goal, and then she kicked the ball toward Lexa with ferocity. Lexa gathered up all of her energy and kicked the ball as hard as she could, not aiming for anything, and it went flying out of the field and into the back bleachers.

Before Octavia could comment on the significantly improved kick, Lexa suddenly hear clapping from behind her. She spun around, her eyebrows raised, her eyes landing on her girlfriend. They hadn't been together all that long, but just seeing her boosted Lexa's mood by so much. “Ten out of ten,” Clarke called, a wide smile on her face.

“And my work here is done,” Octavia said. “See you later, Lex! Bye, Clarke!”

Lexa turned and looked at her friend, who was running the grab the soccer ball, but then she looked back to Clarke. She smiled and approached the blonde. “You didn't answer my texts.”

“Yeah, about that,” Clarke said, smiling apologetically, “I kind of had to go run into the city to grab something.”

“What?” Lexa asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Clarke just smiled mischievously. “You'll see, but you're gonna have to come with me.”

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Lexa asked, playing along with the blonde, who was snaking her arms around Lexa's waist all of the sudden.

“Well you see, I accidentally left my girlfriend to have a shitty morning, and I really need to make it up to her,” Clarke said, pouting. “I have to make sure that she'll forgive me, _and_ I need the rest of her day to be literally fifty times better. Or more. I'm aiming for off the charts sort of improvement. You feel?”

“Did you know that you're actually a weirdo?”

Clarke grinned. “So I've been told.” Clarke leaned up and placed a single, sweet kiss on Lexa's pink lips, before continuing, “Come on, babe, I have to show you something.” Lexa found her hand being taken and she was pulled out of the soccer field and toward the parking lot.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“I actually wasn't sure at first, but turns out that _both_ of my parents are gone today,” Clarke admitted, a wide grin appearing on her face as she looked to the brunette. “So does my house sound like a good idea?”

“Definitely,” Lexa agreed, her cheeks blushing under Clarke's gaze. The girl always made her feel a plethora of emotions – always positive of course. It was incredible, how the girl she'd thought was even shier than herself ended up being so brave and just... amazing.

She followed Clarke all the way to the blonde's car before she realized that hers was already in the lot. “Oh, my car is here...”

“Sucks,” Clarke said, “because I wanna drive you. _Please_? I promise I'll bring you back to get your car tomorrow.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Tomorrow?”

Clarke nodded surely. “Yes. I am claiming you for the whole evening, and tonight. I already cleared it with Octavia, so you're not missing out on any friend duties. Is that okay?” Lexa appreciated the question at the end, because despite Clarke's statements, she gave Lexa an easy out.

One that the brunette did not want, nor need. “That is perfectly okay.” Clarke smiled happily and released Lexa's hand in order to go to the driver's side of the car.

Once they were on the road and headed to Clarke's house, the blonde took in a deep breath and said, “I really am sorry that I wasn't able to get in touch with you this morning. I saw your texts, but I was driving, and traffic was crazy. I wanted to stop and call you, but then I would've gotten back later and... I'm sorry. I should've called you.”

“It's okay, I understand,” Lexa promised, “seriously.”

Clarke flashed her a soft smile. “Okay. I still intend to make it up to you. I... sort of got you something.”

“What for?” Lexa asked, tilting her head.

“No reason, I just wanted to get something for you. This in particular, actually. It's at my house. It's what I went into the city to get,” Clarke explained, smiling a small smile. “I also sorta ordered your favorite pizza and rented like a billion movies for us to watch all night.”

Lexa found a grin splitting across her face. “You are seriously too much.”

“I told you, I'm making up for this morning,” the blonde insisted. “How was soccer with Octavia?”

“Fine, except I couldn't really focus,” Lexa admitted. “I was thinking about this morning.”

Clarke frowned. “Wow, I really do need to make up for this morning.”

“It's not your fault, Clarke,” Lexa insisted, shaking her head, but her blonde girlfriend was shaking her head insistently.

“It doesn't matter,” she said.

Once they got to Clarke's house, Lexa found herself being led upstairs with Clarke's hands over her eyes. “Can't I look yet?”

“No, or I would move my hands, silly,” Clarke replied, and Lexa could practically picture the goofy smile on her face. “Okay, we're standing in the entrance to my room now. You're gonna wanna look straight ahead. Alright?”

“Alright.”

Clarke removed her hands, and Lexa's gaze immediately caught on a framed photograph of _her_ , kicking the winning goal at one of her last games. Lexa had known that one of the team photographers had taken it, and she'd seen it in an email sent out to all of the team members, but she wasn't sure how Clarke got a hold of it. And it was huge, and framed, and Lexa found herself awestruck. “Oh my god. How did you get this picture?”

“I may have stolen it from your best friend's email,” Clarke said, chuckling. “Well, it's not really stolen... Yeah, Octavia gave it to me. I didn't really do much, just sent it to a fancy printing and framing place. It did turn out pretty awesome, though. Good thing they take high res pictures. Do you like it?”

“You're rambling again,” Lexa said, smiling a sweet smile at the blonde, who had moved to stand a bit in front of Lexa, “and yes, I love it.” She took a step closer to her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Clarke's hands immediately went to Lexa's face and the back of her neck, and pulled her face even closer for a deeper kiss. Their tongues intertwined gently, and Lexa was so glad that she could call this amazing girl hers.

It was about five in the evening at that point, and their kiss was interrupted quite rudely by the doorbell. Clarke pulled away from the brunette, placed another quick kiss on her lips, and said, “That's the pizza!”

“I don't need pizza,” Lexa whined, because despite how good the pizza would be, she didn't want her girlfriend to go downstairs. Clarke was already on her way down though, so Lexa just moved to the blonde's bed and sat down on it, noticing the DVDs all laid out nicely at the end of the bed. She smiled, amused, and slid her legs under the blankets. She always found more comfort in Clarke's bed than her own, especially lately. Maybe it was because of the smell – it felt like being held in the girl's arms. Not as nice, of course, but still nice.

When Clarke got back upstairs with pizza, she got in the other side of the bed and they started sharing the pizza as the blonde got her laptop and popped in the first movie. They spent the whole night watching the movies that Clarke had picked out, and Lexa found herself cuddling into the girl who could somehow make her feel so much better, despite her awful day.

If this was what one week with Clarke Griffin was like, Lexa couldn't wait to find out what it would be like after they'd been together for even longer.

 


End file.
